Life really Sucks
by ShadowKatIceGrl
Summary: This story has nothing to do with Sailor Moon. This is what is going on in my life right now, I just used Sailor Moon characters (except for Mika) to try and help myself make sense of the crap going on. Please no flames.


Serena and Darien had been together for eight years and married for six of them. They had their ups and downs just like any marriage, but they the relationship was strong and they always came out on top in their eyes. Well, at least they thought that their relationship was strong...

Serena started to doubt it when Darien came home one day and asked, "Can Mika (Mee-Kah) come and stay with us for a week?"

"Why?" Serena asked.

"Because she has no where to go since she was kicked out of her place."

Serena sighed, "I guess so, but you know we hate each other right?"

"Yea I know, and that reminds me. I told her that you and I were separated. So while she is here you and I can't stay in the same bed. I'll bring out extra blankets and you'll have the living room, Rini will stay in her room and Mika and I will be in the bedroom." Darien said.

"WHAT THE HELL DARIEN?!" Serena yelled jumping to her feet.

"Yeah, well I figured that since you say I hurt you during sex because I'm too rough that I can use this week to get it out of my system so that I'm not so rough with you." Darien explained.

"I'm not happy about this but if it's only for a week I guess I'll fucking deal with it since you aren't going to give me a choice."

"You do have a choice Serena." Darien said.

"No I don't. If I don't say 'yes' to this shitty idea you are going to blame me for her being homeless and then be pissed at me. So you are basically forcing me to say yes to this." Serena said then she stormed out of the house.

The next day Darien brought Mika to their house. "What is she doing here Darien?" Mika asked when she walked in the door and saw Serena sitting on the couch.

"She is here because of Rini. She doesn't want Rini to be confused as to why I have a new girl living here." Darien explained like it was no big deal.

"She's not sleeping in the same room as you right?" Mika said with disgust in her voice.

Serena sighed and as nicely as she could said, "No I'll be in the living room on the floor." Then turning to Darien, "Darien we need to go and get Rini from school." That was the last day that Serena and Darien did anything together. Serena reminded him about the rules of not fucking her when she or Rini was home and not in their bed when they went to get Rini that day.

And three days later after Mika came to live with them. Serena was up watching TV after putting Rini to bed, when she started hearing banging. At first she thought it was the neighbors above them, but as it continued she finally muted the TV and that's when she heard Darien moaning and Mika scream out in pleasure and moaning extremely loud. It didn't take Serena long to figure out what she was hearing. She grabbed her car keys and stormed out of the house slamming the front door on her way out, ran out to her car and locked herself in just as she started to scream cry.

Serena was out in the care crying for abut 45 minutes before Darien came out to find her. He knocked on the car window once he found her, "What are you doing out here?" He asked when she opened the door. When Serena looked up at him with tears streaming down her face he had the balls to ask, "What's wrong?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK IS FUCKING WRONG?!" Serena screamed at him. When Darien looked at her with a clueless look she said, "I FUCKING HEARD EVERYTHING!" Then she started crying again. " You agreed no to fuck her when me and Rini were home and not in out bed."

"First of all it wasn't in our bed, it was on the floor. And second it was an accident things just went to far." Darien said with an aggravated tone.

"I WANT HER GONE!" Serena yelled in hysterics.

"It's only 2 more days and then she's gone." Darien tried to reason.

"NO! YOU FUCKING BROKE YOUR PROMISE! I WANT HER GONE BY THE TIME I GET HOME TOMORROW!."

"She has not where to go."

"I DON'T CARE!" Serena said going into a full blown panic attack.

"Serena I love you and I'm not going to leave you. Can you just give her 2 days to find a place?"

Serena knew that no matter what she said or did Darien wasn't going to kick her out so she gave in, "Fine! 2 days and that's it!"

Darien hugged her, "Thank you Bunny." He said using his nickname for her.

Now this fight took place the first week of September and Serena counted the hours until that bitch was out of the house. Finally it was the day that Mika was to leave and Serena came home from work with a smile on her face thinking that Mika would be gone since Darien agreed to have her gone by the time Serena got home. Boy was she wrong. She walked into the house and there she was was sitting on the couch. "Darien we need to talk about Rini." Serena said through clenched teeth.

"OK give me a second and I'll meet you outside. We can talk while we walk to get her from school." Serena turned and left the house allowing the door to slam. "Hey, what's up?" Darien asked when he got outside.

"What is she still doing here?"

"Yeah, I didn't get to tell you before you got home but she couldn't get into he place."

"WHHAT THE HELL?! Why are you just telling me this now?"

"I only found out when I got home from work and she wasn't packed up."

"Too bad, I said 2 days and it's been 2 days. You agreed so she needs to go!"

"Where is she going to go?" Darien asked getting annoyed.

"I don't care where just get her out! I'm tired of her crap!"

"The apartment complex said he place won't be ready until the 30th. That's what she told me when I got home."

"So you expect me to go another 3 weeks? Pretending this lie you told her and sleeping on the floor?!"

"It's only a few more week Bunny. And the time will go by fast." Darien tried to reason.

"NO! I'm already having panic attacks all day. It's starting to affect my work. Rini is said at school. I won't do it!" Serena argued as she started crying again.

Serena had no clue what happened but apparently she agreed to let Mika stay until the 30th. With in those 3 long weeks she cried herself to sleep every night, had to watch Mika and Darien be all lovey dovey with each other, and the worst was to listen to them fuck. 2 of the times got so bad that Serena had to leave the house. Darien would come out about an hour later and calm her down and she would come back in.

The 30th came and again Serena came home from work expecting Mika to be gone. But nope, there she was laying with her head in Darien's lap. Serena glared at Darien, not saying a word, and went to change. When she went to get Rini, Darien followed so they could talk.

"Bunny, please talk to me."

"Why? You can't keep your promises to me. She's still here so obviously you would rather have her company than mine." Serena calmly yelled.

"That's not true Bunny. When I went to take her she told me that the apartment called her and said that the apartment fell threw. She didn't get the place."

"So where is she going?"

"No where. I have to find her a place to go. But I will get her out, Serena. I know you are putting up with a lot from me and I appreciate you allowing her to stay."

"Rini and I will be at my parent's house dog sitting Oct. 6-8th. I want her gone by the time I come home on the 8th!"

"OK I'll have her gone by then."

"FINE!" Serena said then stormed off to get Rini.

On the 6th Serena arrived home to an empty house so she packed her bag and one for Rini. Picked Rini up from school and left for her parent's house. When there got there Serena got a text from Darien.

(Serena- regular; Darien- _Italics)_

_Hey Baby_

Hey

_you at you rents?_

Yea y?

_Just asking._

Then she didn't hear from him the rest if the night. Before she went to bed she send him a message.

hope your having fun. Get it out of your system this weekend.

Saturday morning Darien texted her:

_Hey do you have any $$ so that I can get some milk?_

Yea come and get it

_OK and we can have fun when I get there._

When Darien got there they went upstairs and fucked. When Darien was done and pulling up his pants Serena started crying.

"What's wrong?" Darien asked with an annoyed sigh.

"Just don't want you to go back to her. Every time we have fucked since she got here have been rushed with you going back to her at the end." she replied threw tears.

"Look she'll be gone soon and you will have me all to yourself. OK?"

"yea, I know." With that Darien hugged her and left. Later that night they were texting.

_Look I know you are getting annoyed and I understand. I don't think I can get her into a permanent place by Sunday._

But that was the agreement! I don't want to deal with all the stress and emotions anymore.

_I can get her away for 3 weeks but she'll have to come back. Will that work?_

I guess but I want her permanently gone by Thanksgiving.

_OK that's fair._

That Monday Darien was supposed to tell Mika that he had to leave for 3 weeks for work. When Serena came home from work Darien was waiting for her outside. "Hey, how was work?" Darien asked as Serena got out of the car.

"Pretty good. So did you tell her?"

"Sort of..."

"What does that mean?"

"Well I was thinking about how to get rid of her for good and did some research before leaving work."

"OK?..."

"I figured I could tell her that I was going away for longer than 3 weeks." Darien took a breath and said, "So I'm 'leaving' NOV. 3rd for Signorina."

"Wait a sec! You were supposed to get us time together so we could spend Halloween together. Now you can't even do that!" Serena started getting upset and yelling. "Tell her your flight got changed to this Friday."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I actually looked at real flights so that way if her or her mom checked, it would add up. And the only flight that's soon is Nov. 3rd."

"Do you want her here for longer because every day I give you to have her gone something magically happens that she can't"

"That's not what is going on Bunny and you know that. It's taken me a while but I can see how much this is hurting you, and that you aren't happy. I only want you to be happy. I finally realized that if this continued you would take Rini and leave for good and I don't want to loos you. That is why I went with the plan for getter her out permanently."

"Still seems like you want more time to fuck her. Why didn't you choose a place that had a flight leaving sooner?"

"To be honest... I drew a blank on where to say I was going so I went with the first place that popped into my head. Which was Signorina."

"Well then I guess you won't be joining me and Rini for Trick or Treating or the party afterward at Lita's. Have fun going to her party with her family." Serena said.

"what?" Darien asked looking confused. "What are you talking about?"

"She told me that you were going to be going to her family party. She told me this 2 weeks ago." Serena said starting to get upset but not showing it. This seemed to be the normal now, every time she talked to Darien she would end up either angry, upset, or in hysterics.

"I never said I was going to her party, And I was planning on going Trick or Treating with you and Rini. And just not stay for the party at Lita's because Chad is always running his mouth and I don't want to deal with that."

"I just wanted to spend a nice night as a family." she started crying. "Not have you show up for Trick or treating and then leave. Rini isn't going to understand why you're not staying."

"I'll talk to Mika then and tell her I have to work or that I'm tired and not up to going to a party."

By this time Serena wasn't crying anymore. Now she was just pissed off, "Fine. Talk to her, tell her whatever the hell you want. Don't bother coming Trick or Treating with us. It'll just be a waste of gas. Now I'm going to go and get Rini." Serena turned and stomped away.

The next day Mika went out for an hour with a friend. So Darien and Serena fucked and for the first time in almost 2 months it was slow and Darien actually stayed with Serena for a bit before having to get dressed to make Rini's dinner. Once Darien was out of the bedroom Serena sighed in content and got up to get dressed for her meeting at work. An 1 ½ hours later when Serena came home she got a 'Hi mommy' from Rini who was laying in between Mika and Darien. No 'hi' or any type of acknowledgment from Darien. Serena made Rini's lunch for the next day then locked herself in the bedroom and started thinking about everything that has been going on and sent this text to Darien:

It's going to be a bad night... it's starting to feel like the world is falling apart again.

And 2 hours later she still didn't get a response or did Darien come to check on her to make sure she was OK. All Serena kept saying over and over in her head as her stomach was rolling around was, "It's almost over. Only 3 weeks and a day to go." Before Serena fell asleep that night she pleaded with the moon Goddess Serenity to please make sure Darien keeps his promise this time.

3 weeks past quickly and the day finally came. Mika was leaving for good. That night after Darien came back from dropping her off he put his headphones on and ignored Serena. Finally after 30 min. Serena got mad and started yelling at Darien, "What is your issue? If you are just going to ignore me then just go right back out and get her."

"Look you basically made her homeless again."

"She's had over 3 months to find a place." Serena replied calmly. "Also according to her she's coming back in 2 weeks! She was supposed to leave for good!"

"She could only get a place for 2 weeks but I can stretch it to 3. Then yes, she has to come back." Darien hugged Serena to him. "I know this isn't what you want but can you please do it for me?"

Again, looking back Serena has no clue as to why she said, "Fine" But she did and that night they fucked twice. The next day Serena was at work and Darien sent her a text.

_Hey, Mika wants to know if she can come back sooner? She is getting ready to loose it._

I don't want her to but I guess since she'll be back in 2 weeks. I guess I'll deal with it.

_OK I'll go get her Wednesday then that will give us 2 days together._

That's fine but I want her gone for good by Dec. 1

_Well then forget it._

No the reason I want her gone for good by then is so we can have a normal Xmas. But if you can't do it then I'll have to fucking deal and we will have to workout something for Xmas.

That night after sex Darien told Serena, "I'm going and getting her tomorrow."

"You told me Wednesday and tomorrow is Tuesday!"

"I know but she is totally freaking out at that place."

"Fine! So when I get home from work she'll be back her?"

"Yes."

"And when is she leaving for good? 100% sure?"

"Probably not until after she turns 18 and can get an apartment by herself."

"But that's not until January! Fine I'll fucking deal and move out to the living room again." With that said Serena went to bed and cried herself to sleep. And sure enough the next day when she got home from a very bad day Mika was in the house.

How the hell did 2-3 weeks go to less than 24 hours? Serena had no clue, now she has to deal with Mika's life threats, attitude, and being ignored by her own husband. Even when Serena told Darien that Mika threatened her life and sent his proof. All Darien did was basically call Serena a child and told her to grow up.

So with in 24 hours of Mika being back. Serena is back to feeling like shit about her life, not feeling safe in her own house, and Darien doesn't seem to give a fuck so long as he can fuck Mika.

Now it's December and Mika is still here. About the last week in November Mika, told Darien that Serena and Rini needed to leave the house for good. Basically telling him that he needed to choose her over his own child and 'ex-wife'. Darien refused and Mika said that she was going to leave then. Darien told Serena this and Serena got excited and let herself hope that life would go back to normal. The next day after Mika told Darien this, when Serena got home she talked with Darien over text:

So why is she still here?

_Because when I got home and asked her where she wanted me to drop her _

_and all her stuff off she told me that she was staying. _

But she told you to choose between her or your child... why don't you just kick her ass out?

_Because I want her to leave on her own accord so that my conscience is clean. But the next time she does this she is gone. I'm tired of it._

OK I guess.

And a week later everything is still the same... life is hell for Serena and even after a blow up at Darien over texting Mika is still there and isn't going anywhere. Even after Serena told Darien that she felt bullied into the entire situation and then after she would talk to Darien about shit that was bothering her he would make her feel guilty for feeling those things nothing is going to change.

Serena is beginning to think that it never will. Darien has told her that once Mika is 18 and has a job and can afford an apartment and is legal to lease one life will go back to normal for them. But after 4 months of him promising at different times that she was leaving for good. Serena isn't getting her hopes up or holding her breath. Darien knows where she stands. Mika out by the end of January or she's taking Rini and leaving for good and having divorce papers sent to him. So it's up to him now, so if he doesn't get rid of her like he said he would he will have to deal with the consequences. Or Reap what he sewed so to speak.


End file.
